1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery powered table saw that has a table and a saw unit vertically movably supported on the table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known motor driven saws, excluding permanently installed floor models, are generally classified as either portable saws or table saws. Portable saws are generally adapted to rest on and move along a workpiece so as to cut the workpiece. Table saws have a table for placing a workpiece thereon and have a saw unit vertically movably supported on the table, which saw unit can be moved downward toward the workpiece on the table so as to cut the workpiece.
Some known portable saws have a battery powered motor. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 363,656 teaches such a portable saw. However, known table saws are driven by an AC power source and the applicant is not aware of any attempts to produce a battery-driven table saw. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,153 teaches such a table saw that is driven by an AC power source. Thus, known table saws all require that an electric cord from the table saw be connected to an outlet by means of a plug. As a result, the table saw cannot be used in places in which no outlets are present. For this reason, the operator is limited in the places in which cutting operations can be performed using such AC powered table saws.